The invention relates generally to the combination of a container with integral straw wherein the straw is packaged with a container such as a beverage can, either when the can is manufactured or when the container is filled.
The invention relates primarily to beverage cans of the type which incorporate a pull tab and pull ring wherein the ring is pulled to separate the tab from the container top along a weakened seam to thereby expose the container contents. In most prior art types of containers of the pull tab type, after a portion of the container top was removed along the weakened seam, it was then necessary to secure and insert a separate straw in order to conveniently sip the liquid contents of the can. Optionally, it has also been the common practice to pour the container contents into a separate glass for drinking purposes.
Prior workers in the art have attempted to developed beverage containers with integral straws as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,984, 3,486,679, 3,559,868, 3,362,607, 3,303,985, 3,558,033, 3,406,868, 3,462,061 and 3,774,804. Most of the above cited patents relate to cardboard or plastic containers and are not adaptable for use with conventional metallic containers of the steel or aluminum type. The prior art devices are further deficient in that they are not compatable with existing manufacturing and filling facilities, and accordingly, will require special equipment and special handling prior to employment.